1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a single crystal of ferrite by bringing a polycrystal of ferrite and a single crystal of ferrite into contact and firing the contact crystals to grow the single crystal of ferrite through a solid phase reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as the method for producing a single crystal of ferrite, Bridgman process wherein a starting material is melted at a temperature higher than the melting point of the starting material and a single crystal is grown from the molten liquid phase. But Bridgman process wherein a single crystal is grown from a liquid phase needs a high temperature higher than 1,600.degree. C., so that in the case of production of a single crystal of ferrite using a starting material having a high vapor pressure, such as zinc oxide, the composition readily varies and impurities are readily admixed from a crucible used for melting the starting material, so that the crystallinity of the obtained single crystal is not uniform. Furthermore, Bridgeman process needs a large size of expensive complicated production apparatus and it is difficult to control the heating condition upon production and the condition for forming nucleus of single crystal, so that the mass production is difficult and therefore the obtained single crystal product comes expensive.